


The Devil of Desire

by anonymous_fanwriter



Series: Iced Coffee [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fanwriter/pseuds/anonymous_fanwriter
Summary: Forgive me, still trying to figure out this system.  If you spot any mistakes, just poke me.  Thanks!





	The Devil of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, still trying to figure out this system. If you spot any mistakes, just poke me. Thanks!

To Katie’s relief the weighty hand released but only to let his arm snake up and around her lower body as his grip behind her head, tightened. An effortless heave had Kuzan hoisting the long-haired brunette right out of the tub. Her moist skin nearly scalded him from the hot water but he didn’t care. The admiral wanted her in every way possible and the man was going to make his wish come true. 

The topless officer was on a mission. His body, his instincts, were all firing off at once. He admittedly had no more control. Katie’s virgin reactions to him were like blood in the water to a shark. His loose pants had become too tight. The marine was in pain. He was in actual physical misery and once he lifted her from the protective confines of the tub; it was game over. The man’s teeth were now bared and he was going in for the so called, kill. 

The admiral didn’t break the intoxicating fervor. Tasting Katelyn in such a fashion aroused him in ways he hadn’t felt in years. Honestly Kuzan wasn't going to stop. He was savagely claiming her mouth but he painfully craved to feel more of her against him. 

Quickly his virile body leaned forward; a masculine growl rumbled from his chest at the sensation of large succulent breasts molded to his steely contours. Fingers set her ringlets of hair free as the massive hand now cradled the back of her head like a pillow that flexed. 

Everything from the touch of Katie’s silken hair to pink satin skin, rattled his nerves. Desires that had been buried deep in the darkest regions of his mind were starting to surface. Kuzan had to fight them off with every ounce of his own dignity. He had to remind himself several times this young woman was still a virgin. The admiral knew from just how she spoke and carried herself. One could also never forget, having the two out of the seven most powerful men in the marines as grandfathers would also ward off any potential lover. 

Finally, the marine had the woman withering with her back against the floor. He could sense both her fear and excitement through her trembling body. To the man's relief, Katie didn’t once try to break the kiss. Kuzan wanted to assure the petite female that he had no intent of robbing the brunette of her treasure on the bathroom floor; especially after what she had been through but his instincts were much too strong to let her go free. He was a man who hadn’t felt the touch of another for nearly ten years. 

Fighting every devil of desire in his mind, the admiral became victorious. Lips broke away and finally he could find refreshing air filling his lungs. His head spun. Between the steam in the room robbing him of his strength and the lack of air, he was left physically weak. The marine gulped down oxygen as copper orbs finally opened. The light above them wasn’t too strong and he was thankful. To his luck, it wasn’t dim enough to hide her glistening aroused form. She-was-beautiful…

The brunette’s cheeks burned brightly. The young woman’s lips were swollen from both abuse and blood rushing to fill them; Katie's cheeks, to his delight, was a strawberry color from the arousing embarrassment under the man's view. Kuzan hummed. The young woman's plushy honey soft mounds under his chest swelled with mouthfuls of air. He could feel the tantalizing pert endowments aching for his touch. The feathery flesh quivered accompanied by meekly escaped moans from her much smaller form. 

Kuzan couldn't hold back. The curly haired admiral could feel her fleshy raspberry peaks rubbing against him with every breath she took. A hard, calloused hand slowly slid down the brunette’s delicate ribcage before gliding back up gingerly to thumb over her exposed rosebud. The sensitive nubbin responded by becoming rigid. A cry of lust was quickly muted by white teeth clenching down over her own supple bottom lip. Blue hues barely opened before closing again. Katie turned her head to the side. The sensation displaced a hiss and caused her hands to try and grab his wrists. It was fruitless to try and stop him. Such reactions from her delicate form forced the devil in his mind to rear its head. 

The other hand slipped from the back of her head to join the other feathery mound. Slowly, calloused flesh of his fingers scraped gingerly into her silken endowments. His thumbs rolled over each pearled peak. The woman's brows furrowed as her back arched. He had found two very sensitive areas to exploit. The fabric of his pants began to soak up the dew that was building from her velvety entrance below the waist line as he played and teased with her breasts. 

The devil inside the officer's mind sparked an idea and before Katie knew it, there was the brush of hot breath over her rosy crest. A smoldering moist tongue slowly running over her erotic nub. By the second pass of Kuzan's wet appendage the female tossed her head from side to side, helpless to do anything. Bare feet slapped against the cold tile as her legs flailed but not with intent to hurt the man. 

The marine felt hands try and push against his shoulders. Despite being a devil fruit user in a room full of steam, he was still a rock. Moving Kuzan wasn't going to happen. Instead, the man gazed upward from her chest to watch the young woman's beautiful contours distort slightly. Teeth still sunk deep into her lip but not for long. Katelyn cried out after the admiral clasped his mouth over the hardened tip and began sucking gently. He felt her hips buck under his body. The tip of the officer's tongue whipped around and lapped up any spot he felt needed his attention. 

"Please stop! Please", she begged. "It's too much! I'm...", Katie cried and shivered. Her whole body grew stiff. Even the woman's toes curled. Strong short bucks from her pelvis didn't even lift him but Kuzan recognized that she had climaxed. Flushed with color, her satin body quickly melted into the floor. Heavy pants of air even seemed to take the strength the brunette didn't have to spare but the officer wasn't done. 

Mercilessly, the admiral let the pop sound fill the the bathroom as the man released his lips before moving over to her other breast. Attention to detail was every motto for any sort of military man and he was going to practice it right now... A helpless hiss broke free from her tongue. "Please no...", she whimpered. "I'm already embarrassed enough", Katie pleaded. 

Again the smooth hot sensation of his tongue sliding over her pinked throbbing point left small fingers weakly flexing into his shoulders. Kuzan enjoyed the touch of her nails slowly and gingerly pushing into his flesh. He wasn't big on pain but she didn't have claws. Instead it felt like a kitten kneading into parts of his upper back near the crux of his neck. 

"Please...", the woman begged again. "If you continue... I won't be able to get up", Katie admitted. Agonized gasps came with every flick of his snake like tongue against the fleshy nub. 

The marine felt a moment of calm wash over his person. Everything felt right. The admiral was shaking uncontrollably as if this was his first time but the man had experience and enough to make the brunette heave with need. She was a dripping mess on the floor, Kuzan thought proudly between his own ragged panting. Deep erratic breaths of his own confessed just how much strength the officer, himself, was using. The room was taking too much out of him. Soon HE would be useless. The curly haired male would have to wrap this up or pay the consequences for being a devil fruit user surrounded by his own weakness.


End file.
